Ten Things
by Shadow.Alchemist13
Summary: It's the little things Len does and says to Rin that makes her believe that he's probably the one... Number 9: "You may say that it's fine, but I know you… so please, if you need to talk to someone, come to me. I'll be there for you. Always."
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone. I thought that I would take a little break from whatever I'm writing right now and post some fluff (cause I have, like, 20 stories to update, and finish 2 crazy long other one-shots, and school starts in two days for me. Heh. Not good). So this is basically what I would like to call... a Fluff Fiction. (Like Pulp Fiction! Except... no, not at all are they alike xD) Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid is not mine.**

* * *

10._ "You're my best friend, and the one I love. I will be there for you, whether you need a shoulder you need to cry one, or someone to hold you in your darkest moments. I'm there for you... Because you are my everything."_

* * *

"Len Kagamine! What the hell were you thinking, putting _glitter_ into my orange candy supply?" I demanded. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Glitter... glitter, glitter, glitter... I did that to you? I was for sure I had done that to Miku," Len replied, obviously trying to make things better. It didn't work.

"What?!" I roared. "You were going to prank Miku without me?"

"Revenge for stealing bread with Kaito from Ted without _me._"

"That wasn't a preliminary prank! It just kind of... happened," I said, wondering how on Earth he managed to turn the tables on me. He has that kind of talent, I suppose.

"You could have got me."

"You weren't in the classroom."

"You could have waited two seconds so that I was out of the bathroom."

"The opportunity was too perfect. We couldn't wait. Wait meant suicide. Wait meant the end of the world."

"Hm... Whatever," Len scowled, looking away, knowing that I was right. Heh.

Rin: One billion.

Len: One.

"Anyways, I'm going to go and meet up with Rei." A flash of annoyance crossed Len's face. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me closer.

"Come on, Rin. We're besties, and he's just some guy."

"That I happen to like," I replied a small blush on my face. Len frowned and pulled me closer.

"He doesn't deserve you. I won't let you go to him."

"I'm not yours to give away," I replied, a little annoyed. Len had never supported me liking Rei... or any guy for that matter. Over protective best friend? For sure.

"As your best friend, I get to choose which guys you date. The only eligible ones are Kiyoteru-"

"Who loves Lily."

"-Kaito-"

"Who's dating Miku."

"-Or Gakupo."

"Who has never once looked at any other girl than Luka," I replied, a smile on my face.

"So you get what I'm trying to say?" Len asked, a playful smile on his face.

"To bad, Len. I'm my own person. But, don't worry, buncakes- I'll always have time for you in my life," I replied before spinning out of his grip and bouncing to the rooftop, where Rei told me to meet him for lunch.

I've known Len since eighth grade, making it a total of four years. We hit off instantly (oh, the pleasure of torturing sixth graders!), and have been inseparable ever since.

* * *

"R-Rin! I like you! Please go out with me," Rei said while bowing- a typical confession. He shaggy black hair fell in front of his gold eyes, which he kept tightly closed. I blushed a deep red- YES! FINALLY! YES!- but nodded my head and managed to keep my voice steady.

"I would love to," I replied. He laughed before coming in for a hug, which I readily accepted.

"Heh," he said, as things begun getting awkward. The bell rang, thankfully, thus cutting into our "deep" conversation. "Well... that's the bell, so... want to go on a date on Saturday?"

"Sure," I replied, smiling at him.

"Great. I'll pick you up at twelve."

* * *

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Len screamed, kicking his legs back and forth like a little kid. "You are _not_ going on a date, you are _not_ going to wear that, and you _will_ stay home with me so that I can make sure that you don't do anything yucky. Got it?"

"What's wrong with the outfit?" I asked, ignoring the other two things Len had said. Blue dress that matched my eyes, jacket, boots... I think I look pretty hot, if not badass.

"What's wrong with it? What's wrong with_ you_?" Len asked as I twirled. I stopped and frowned at him.

"Len, what's the matter? I'm always supportive of your relationships. Remember Gumi?"

"One girl, and she was dating someone else!"

"What about IA!"

"Yeah, but-"

"Luka."

"WHAT?! Never!" Len protested. I gave him a look, as the memory resurfaced on his face. "Okay, that was for, like, two seconds. Don't you remember how that ended? I ended up being chased by Gakupo with his katana all day long..." Len finished with a shiver just as the door rang.

"I'm just asking for you to accept this relationship," I said as we walked down the stairs of my house. We were home alone, right now, not that my parents didn't trust Len. They shouldn't, though... parents. So weird. Before I answered the door, I grabbed onto his hands and turned so that he would look at me. A pleasant shiver ran down my spine at the contact between skin...

I must be a perv. Urg.

"Please? You're my best friend, and I can't go out with a guy if you don't like him."

It was a policy we had made, as most friends do: Bros over hos. Although, I'm not really sure how it would work when I liked someone... Whatever. It worked somehow, and that's what counts.

"...Fine," Len said, and I smiled at him. However, I was taken aback by the look in his eye, even though he was smiling.

Pain.

He looked as if he were in pain.

"Just... if he's being a totally asshole, call me, and I'll beat him up for you," Len replied as the door rang again, a frown on his face. I smiled and him before letting go of his hands and bouncing to the door, answering it.

"Sorry, Rei," I said. "I just had to clear something up with Len."

"Len?" Rei asked, face pleasant. "He's here?"

"I live here," Len said from behind me, leaning against the door.

"He doesn't," I replied quickly, nudging him with my elbow.

"Fine, fine. I don't. For now. Rin's blankets, however, seem to have accepted me to be one of their own. I don't think I'll be able to leave often without betraying their trust," Len said, and I face palmed at how that sounded.

"Blankets? You were in her bed?" Rei asked suspiciously, although he didn't appear angry or jealous... Just curious. Weird. Not what I was expecting from my apparent boyfriend.

"Yeah. We go way back," Len says.

"Not- not like that," I said, walking outside. "Len, shut up and stop making people misunderstand. Rei, let's go."

"Yes, m'am," Len said before giving me a salute. Rei gave him a weird look, but I just laughed. "Oh, and Rei. You touch her in anyway, you be mean to her, you don't buy her every fucking thing that she wants... well, let's just say that your death will me painful."

"S-Sir! Yes, sir!" Rei replied, looking freaked out. Len's let out a satisfied laugh, a smirk playing on his lips and I turned around. Before I went into the car, I turned back around to say bye to Len, and was taken aback once again.

His expression was harsh, and he looked like someone had just punched him. Len caught my staring, forced a fake smile, and waved. I frowned but waved back as Len retreated back into my house (and probably back to my blankets).

* * *

"Well, here we are," Rei said, stopping in front of the amusement park. We both got out of the car, got our tickets and quickly went inside. "Where to first?" He asked.

"Um, how about-" I was about to reply when someone called my name.

"Rei! Rin!" I turned to see Rui, a girl who looked basically exactly like him. And, me apparently... like some darker version. That's, at least, something Teto had said.

"Rui! What are you doing here?" Rei asked, a slight blush on his face. I frowned- a _blush?_- but turned to her, trying to smile. Suspicious... why am I suspicious?

Maybe because the two of them are childhood friends, and there are always rumors about them two dating?

Maybe because we just happened to be at the park on the same time and day as her?

Who knows.

"Ah, I'm just taking these two kiddos that I babysit out for a bit," Rui said, gesturing towards a small girl with pigtails, and a boy with an eyepatch.

"I'm not small, I'm a big boy!" The boy said. He didn't look Japanese, and he had a British accent.

"Of course, of course," Rui said with a laugh. Rei wouldn't stop staring at her. "I'm terribly sorry, Oliver. Forgive me?"

"Mmm..." Oliver said.

"Forgive her already!" The little girl said.

"Fine. Rui, I forgive you."

"Thank you, Oliver. And, thank you, Yuki, for helping him make his decision." She was good with little kids, unlike me. She then brushed her hair back and looked at Rei and myself. "Is this a date?" A playful expression masked her face, but her eyes...

They reminded me of Len's.

Rei blushed deeply. "N-No! I mean y-yes!" I raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Would you like to join us, today?" Rui asked, smiling. I frowned; if she liked Rei, like how I expected, then why would she want to spend the day with us?

"Um..." Rei said, looking at me. At least he at he decency to not accept right away, even though it was written all over his face that he would no matter what I said.

"Sure!" I replied. Why become the bad guy? "I would love to."

The rest of the day went great!

Not really.

Try terrible.

It was more like Rui and Rei were on the date while I was the one who was supposed to babysit the kids. In the haunted house, while Rui hung onto Rei, I held onto the little kids hand, murmuring words of comfort while squashing down my jealousy. During the rollercoster rides, I was the one who sat with Yuki- who wasn't tall enough to get on- while Oliver, Rei, and Rui went and rode it, saying that I would go on next. However, afterwards, Rui felt too sick to go on it again, so Rei sat with her and Yuki as I went with Oliver.

The entire fucking day went like that.

At the end of the day, we all piled into a Ferris Wheel-thingy, and sat in silence, staring at the sunset. Yuki fell asleep in my lap, while Oliver rubbed his eyes and rested his head on my side.

Aw. These children are adorable.

We didn't say anything during that round... awkward. Once the full circle had been completed, Rui got up and took the children from me, who got up. Rei got up, but I held his arm and shook my head, signaling for us to stay.

"Well, we got to go," Rui said. Finally, I thought, then felt a little guilty for reasons even I, myself didn't understand.

Go for being probably bipolar.

"Thank you, Onee-chan. I really like you," Yuki said, and my heart melted a little.

"Yeah, thanks," Oliver said as the doors closed again. I waved goodbye as Rei and I began rising once again.

"So," Rei said, smiling. "How was your day?"

I wondered how I should do this. Attack him all out? Pretend to play stupid the way he was right now? Be the nice guy? Say nothing.

Aw, hell no.

I smiled, but it was my cold, Izaya-Orihara kinda smile. Well, no. Izaya is super hot, and I'm... not (making rhymes all the time!), but still. You get it (hopefully).

"You can stop pretending," I said.

"What?"

"You like Rui. It's written all over your face." I swallowed down the lump in my throat, more than ready to begin crying, although I refused to at this moment.

"I-I-!" Rei started, and I raised an eyebrown, waiting. He said nothing else.

"See? You wanted to go on a date with me for two reasons: one, to make her jealous. And, two: because I look like her, huh?" His eyes darted to the side, not looking me in the face, but he did protest.

"No! I really like you, Rin!"

"What do you like about me?" I asked.

"Your cute... smart... have an edge..." Rei said, and I sighed at we began approaching the ground. Not the answer I was looking for. The doors opened.

"J-Just confess," I said as the tears began coming out. I quickly wiped them away, got out, and raced out of the compartment. I ran for my dear life, out of the park, through the streets, and somehow ended up in front of a door.

Len's door, to be more specific.

Just as I was about to knock, the door opened and Len was there. "Come here," he said with open arms, which I collapsed into. He picked me up and took me inside, whispering words of comfort. He set me down the couch and held me close to him. "I'm guessing things didn't go well for you?"

"Rei's a jerk," I replied icily as the tears began coming out. Urg, I hate crying.

"Don't worry. Tomorrow I'll beat the shit out of him," Len said, and I laughed before shaking my head.

"Don't do that. You'll get in trouble."

"Fine. Tomorrow, let's skip class, go up to the roof, and shoot painballs at his car. Sound good?"

"Perfect," I said with a laugh before letting out another round of tears.

"Come on, Rin," Len said, resting his chin on my head as I cried into his shoulder. "Is it that bad?"

"I-I mean I-I've like him f-for such a lo-lo-long time, and he was just a completely butt cake."

"Delicious," Len mumbled managing to earn another watery laugh from me.

How does he manage to do this? Make me laugh when I'm uber depressed, know when I need him, and happen to me the nicest guy on the planet. To me, and me alone.

"Anyways, you don't need a dick like him."

I sighed, as Len wiped the last of my tears away. "You're fine, Rin. You'll be fine."

"No," I replied. "All the guys that I've ever dated- three of them, at that- were assholes. The first cheated on me. The second only wanted to get in my pants. The third, aka Rei, used me to make the girl he liked jealous. And, as an added plus, I happened to look like her."

"Rin-"

"That's it."

"But I-"

"This is hopeless."

"You should know I-"

"I'll never fall in love, or anything of the sort," I said as more tears began coming out, so I closed my eyes. I'm so pathetic... crying over something like this. I'm just-

Something warm landed on my lips.

My eyes fluttered open. I stared at Len with wide eyes, but his remained closed as he pushed me deeper and deeper into the couch.

"I think you should know something," Len said, pulling away, slightly breathless.

"What?" I asked, completely shocked by the turn of events.

"I'm in love with you," Len said before kissing me again. I paused for a second before reaching my hands up and wrapping them.

I then pulled away.

"But... why?" I asked.

"You're my best friend, but you are the one I love as well. I fell in love with you when I first saw you, and Kaito had to push me to make a conversation with you. Who knew we would get so close? Who knew that I would fall for you even harder?" He pulled me into a hug and began whispering into my ear. "I will be there for you, whether you need a shoulder you need to cry one, or someone to hold you in your darkest moments. I'm there for you... Because you are my everything." I turned bright red as he pulled away.

I was in total "Rin-In-Shock-Can't-Comprehend-What's-Going-On-Hel p!-All-Systems-Shutting-Down!-Mode."

He then got up, bangs covering his eyes.

"Yeah..." he replied, his voice hollow, and I suddenly realized I hadn't said anything back.

Quickly, I grabbed his arm, pulled Len down, and jammed my lips against his.

It was everything a girl could want her kiss to be.

"I think... I just realized this... but I think I love you, too," I replied, bright red.

"HALLELUJAH!" A voice from behind me said. My eyes widened as I turned around to see Len's parents standing there.

"Oh... my... God," I mumbled, turning a new shade of red that probably has never been achieved in a blush before. Len stared at his parents.

"Mom... Dad... I have something to say," Len said.

"WHO CARES? WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO HAVE CHILDREN? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO NAME THEM? WHEN'S THE WEDDING?" Len's mom asked, bouncing up and down.

Scratch what I said about blushing the darkest shade of red possible. More head rushed to my face.

"No children, names are unknown for when we are going to have them, and the wedding will be in a couple of years," Len replied while smirking to them.

"YAY!" Len's mom said before grabbing my hands and spinning me around. "Haha! Welcome to the Kagamine Family!"

"Uh, yeah. Thanks," I replied.

Len took me from his mother. "Don't break her," Len warned. "She's fragile."

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"In your dreams, banana butt!"

"Bring it on, Oompa Loompa!"

"You know what?" I asked Len, who gave me a confused look. "There's an easier way to settle this."

"How?"

I grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him, right there, in front of his parents.

It lasted for sometime.

I then pushed him away, and Len stumbled back, a bewildered look on his face.

"I win."

* * *

**Expect lame endings. Seriously. **

**Number ten done! Nine-One is what's left over...**

**Basically, this fanfiction is going to go through their life together, and stuff, so you'll see... it's starts here, in high school, and I'm not sure when exactly I want to end it, but basically each part will be taking place in a major part of their life (well, that's the plan for now. Don't expect it to change, although it's possible).**

**REVIEW! (I have a policy: one review to continue) I love reviews. A lot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay... finally updated -.-"**

**A note about this chapter: I know I said that this would basically be only fluff, but I had to add some sort of drama-plot into it... Probably because I need something in there. It's a little different then what I think my readers will be expecting, but I hope you like it (and leave a review telling me if you want to keep it purely fluff, or perhaps add some plot stuff like this :D). **

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid ain't be mine (Terrible grammar on** **purpose)**

* * *

_9. "You may say that it's fine, but I know you… so please, if you need to talk to someone, come to me. I'll be there for you. Always."_

* * *

"Okay this is the way it'll go: You go left, I go right. When I crash into Hiyama-Sensei, you go and steal his keys carefully from his office. Then we'll finish the rest of the mission," I instructed to Len, who pouted slightly. We both sat in the janitor's closet, making me extremely close to Len.

Not that I minded.

"Why do you have to be the distraction? What if he starts thinking that you're flirting with him, and then tries to make moves on you, or something?" Len said protectively.

"Um, Len? That's kind of the point. We'll use my awesome sexiness to distract him," I explained for the billionth time.

"Why can't I do it? I'm plenty sexy. Have you seen this body? It's beautiful. You know what?" Len proceeded to take his shirt off. "See for yourself."

Oh my gosh.

"S-STOP IT!" I screamed, trying to look away but failing miserably. I held onto my nose, hoping that no blood would splurt out.

No such luck

Len burst out laughing and yelled, "NOSEBLEED! YOU HAVE A NOSEBLEED!"

"SHUT UP! WHAT IF YOU SAW ME NAKED?!"

"I WOULD NOT GET A NOSEBLEED!"

"WANNA BET?"

"YOU'RE ON, ORANGE-CAKE."

I quickly began pulling my shirt off.

"Wait a second… YOU FUCKING PERV! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M DATING YOU, SO GROSS!" I screamed while pulling my shirt back down.

Len sighed and replied, "So close. So freaking close." He then pulled me closer, into his arms. His bare skin sent thrills of pleasure down my spin, and I felt myself shiver. "Of course I would have gotten a 'nosebleed.' Or hard, I suppose you could say. That's a better term for guys."

I facepalmed, and then realized what time it was. "SHIT, SHOTA BOY! TIME TO MOVE!"

"NO! DONNNN'T! YOU CAN'T, STOP-!" Too late, I was already out of the closet, stretching my limbs luxuriously before speeding up and waiting by the corner. I waited for footsteps….

...Closer…

….Almost there….

...NOW!

Instantly, I walked out, pretending I was super busy looking at this blank piece of paper. I felt myself crash into a hard body before falling to the ground. Paper went flying, and I felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around me so that I wouldn't fall.

I pried one eye open only to see Hiyama-Sensei's face dangerously close to mine. The pair of arms basically held me up by my armpits as I had fallen backwards.

"A-Ah, Hiyama-Sensei!"

He caught me?

No… that isn't possible.

I know this touch really well…

"And… Len," I said, looking up as I said the words. Len smiled at me, and then frowned at Hiyama.

"Sensei-sama, that's nasty. Putting moves on a student like that, I should have you arrested," Len said playfully, although there was an edge of warning in his voice. "You're too close. Back away. Now."

Hiyama did as Len said, straightened his tie, and then replied, "You shouldn't talk to a Sensei like that, Kagamine-san."

"You shouldn't touch a student like that, Sensei," Len said sweetly, although you could tell that it was fake.

"I wasn't touching her, I was just catching her so that she didn't fall, Kagamine-san. Seriously, help me pick my papers up or else I will give you detention." He glared at Kiyoteru-Sensei before sighing and picking up papers. I helped, not really sure what to make of this.

As soon as we finished, Len grabbed onto my arm and then pulled me out of there. "Len, what's wrong?"

"Hmp. I just don't want some creepy guy to touch you," Len said. "Even if he is our Sensei, or whatever. Teachers can be perverts, too! Be careful, okay? You're a girl. You're adorable. I'm going to be your first and last, and there will be no one else in between. Clear?"

"Crystal," I mumbled to the floor, my face bright red.

Len stopped walking, and put his hand my cheek, forcing me to look up. "Rin, say it to my face. Clear?" His eyes were almost harsh in a way, unrelenting, unwavering.

"Crystal," I repeated.

He took me into his arms, and I took a deep breath, enjoying his smell. "Sorry. You want to go on a date? We can blow off homework. Or at least do it together."

"Sure. Karaoke?"

"Prepare to have your assed kicked."

"You're on, shota-boy."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, we arrived at the booth. We only rented it for thirty minutes cause Karaoke can be rather expensive for two teenagers (although we both do work…. Heh. Go for spending money on fruit!).

"Okay… first song goes out to my beautiful lover, RIN KAGAMINE!" Len screamed into the microphone before launching into "Spice!" by Hanatan and Pokota (A/N: lol, I know this is Lenny's song, originally. But their version is amazing, and just as good, if not better, than Len's, so….)

I turned bright red and got up, furiously shoving him to the side. "Len! What the hell?"

"Heh… eheheh," Len giggled to himself. He looked to be in staring off into his space in an apparent daze. His nose was bleeding slightly and he was drooling.

"STOP THINKING PERVERTED THOUGHTS ABOUT ME!" I screamed, turning even darker.

"But… you're so beautiful, Rin."

"PERVERT!"

"Please?"

"HENTAI!"

"With an orange on top? Come on, it's your favorite fruit, not even mine."

"ECCHI-MASTER!" I screamed while trying to hit him.

"Okay, okay," Len said with a laugh, holding his arm above his head as defense. "Sorry, I'll treasure you, yadayadayada." I rolled my eyes and was about to input a song just before there was a knock on the door. Len and I exchanged a glance as a worker came in and gave us a look of disapproval.

"I'm afraid your time is up, and I will have to ask you to leave now," the worker said.

"What? We just got here," I replied, exchanging yet another look with Lenny. "And we only sang one song between the two of us."

"I'm afraid your time is up," the worker said again, sounding more and more robotic. She held onto the sides of her uniform in clenched hands, and she appeared to be trembling. She had short green hair and matching green eyes, along with a pair of red goggles on the top her head. She was short- shorter than me, and that's saying something- and her name tag identified her to be 'Gummy' (or maybe it was something else. My eyesight is terrible).

"Gumi?" That must be her actual name. "Is it ready?" Suddenly a man who looked a lot like her was in our booth, a woman with long, purple hair was glued to his side.

"I-In a second, G-Gumiya," Gumi said, looking down at the floor blankly.

"Hey, you just can't walz into here and take our booth as you please," Len said, frowning. I crossed my arms and glared at them.

"Well, actually I can, since my father does own this place, after all," the boy, Gumiya replied, smirking at the both of us.

"Wow. Way to act like some sort of rich bastard," I said while grabbing my purse. "Let's go, Lenny."

"Wait… why don't you stay?" Gumiya asked, his grip loosening around the girl, his eyes set on me, his gaze lustful. "Gakuko and I wouldn't mind some company, right?"

"Nya," the girl said. She looked almost like roofied, or something.

"See? Gumi, would you like to join us too?" The green haired girl looked like she wanted to break down. I realized that they knew each other from before, and this girl obviously cared for him, even if he was a complete asshole.

"I think I'm going to pass," she said in a cold voice before exiting the room. Gumiya gave a depressed sigh before turning back to me. "So, join us?"

Len wrapped his arm around me, and then glared at Gumiya. "Go fuck yourself," he said before steering me out of the room.

* * *

"Why are you always around him?"

"It pisses us off, so just stop it already."

"What a bitch."

I blinked twice, and then quickly moved my head around the corner I was about to turn to see what was going on.

Ah, what a typical bullying scene. How pathetic.

"So what if you're childhood friends?"

"Can't you see you're a nuisance?"

Five girls surrounded another girl, presumably the one they were bullying, who I couldn't see properly.

"Bitch."

That's enough.

"Five versus one?" I asked, turning the corner. I acted the way Len would have in this situation: a very laidback, nonchalant attitude, with my hands stuffed into my pockets, yet cold eyes. Very good, yes? "Isn't that a little unfair?"

"R-Rin!" The leader of all said in surprise.

I'm not exactly 'popular' but I'm not a 'nerd' at school. I'm just… average. Nothing really stands out about me that much, and I have lots of friends, but that's just about it. I was surprised that this girl knew my name.

"What do you think you're doing? You say 'bitch,' but the only person acting like one right now is yourself and all these other girls. How pathetic," I finished in a song-singy voice. "It almost makes me pity you. You're so jealous you resort to such methods? If you want a guy then work for him. Don't bully his childhood friend; that would just make him hate you even more."

"S-Shut up!" She screamed, pointing a finger at me. "You don't even know what you're talking about. You seduced Len and got in a matter of minutes after breaking up with Rei. You're like a slut."

I blinked and then tilted my head to the side a little, a nasty feeling rising in my stomach. I licked my lips before saying, "Is that what people think of me? Ah, such a shame."

"You're such a-"

"A what?" I asked, leaning my head in close so that I could glare at the girl. "Through all the insults you want at me, I really don't care. I have friends who know me for who I am, I have a boyfriend who loves me. You can't hurt me. Just try it, though, if you really want to." I smirked at the girl, not breaking eye contact, until she scoffed and then turned away.

"Let's go. We have to put someone in her place." Ah, that's me a target now. Yay (sarcasm totally intended). They all spun on their heels and flipped their hair at the same time, walking together in step.

I looked over my shoulder at the girl. "You okay?" I asked.

Surprisingly, it was the girl from yesterday. Gumi, was it?

"Y-Yeah." She looked like she was about to begin crying. "Thank you, Kagamine-san. Oh, and sorry for getting you involved in all of this."

"No problem," I said, turning to find Len. I was about to take a step when I heard a sniff, followed by another, and then another.

I looked back to see that she was crying silently, desperately trying to wipe her tears from her face. When Gumi saw that I was staring, she gave me the fakest smile I ever seen, and then gave me a thumbs up.

"Come on," I said. "Let's go get you some ice cream."

* * *

"So you're in love with your playboy of a childhood friend, but you can't say anything to him because he treats you like trash and is using you?" I asked before taking my mini-spoon and shoveling the ice cream into my mouth. Ah, such sweet goodness~

"Something like that," Gumi said, staring down at her ice cream as it melted into a gooey mess. Once it was all liquidy, she began taking her spoon and drinking it, rather than eating. I guess some people just like their ice cream like that. "I'm not really sure for what I want to do about it…. I don't know how, but I began losing all my friends. Truthfully, I think I was probably alone to begin with, and those girls just used me to get to Gumiya." She sighed deeply before setting her spoon down. "Anyways, I'm sorry for troubling you Kagamine-san."

"I'm fine. I'm someone people usually come to for problems."

It's true. My friends have a problem, so they come to straight to me. It's always been like that, and to be honest, it probably really annoys me. I mean it's all dandy when they need advice after a fight with a boyfriend, or parent, or whatever, but when it comes to my problems, no one gives a shit. I guess I'm sounding really whiny right now, but that's honestly how I feel.

"Anyways, just confess to him already," I replied. "If he rejects you, you'll probably finally be able to move on. And, if he doesn't then you're dating!"

"Yeah, but I'm afraid that even if we're dating, Gumiya will still continue sleeping around with girls," Gumi replied.

"That's when you crush him. Just do it, okay? For the ten minutes I've known you, I've grown to believe that you are awesome, and any guy to reject you is an idiot. Although what you see in Gumiya, I have no idea."

"He wasn't always like this. He used to be a lot nicer, but after his mother killed his younger brother he began sleeping around a lot in order to get rid of some of the pain," Gumi said casually, as if we were talking about something like the weather.

Talk about a drama bomb.

"What?!" I screamed, completely shocked.

"It happened some time in middle school. It's a long story, but ultimately, his mother was indirectly the cause of his younger brother's death."

"A-Ah… u-um…."

"YOSH!" Gumi yelled, suddenly getting up. "His birthday is coming up. I will get in the perfect gift and then confess. And if he rejects me, I'll just go out with Len!"

"Guuuuuurl, you did not just say that," I said, my eyes narrowing.

Gumi let out a laugh before saying, "I don't mean it. I just wanted to see how you would react."

I glared at her a couple of seconds before letting out a little giggle. "It doesn't matter if you were serious or not. Len will always be mine."

"Ouch. Way to sound like a Yandere."

"But I will lend him for the day for a boy's insight on gifts for his birthday. And myself, just to make sure no funny business goes on," I said, laughing. She wasn't serious (I hope), so I guess it was okay.

"I'll be in your care."

* * *

"Lenny, what's wrong?" I asked as I approached his desk because he looked pissed.

"What's up with all these fucking rumors about you?"

That girl I had told off when I had defended Gumi had decided to spread all sorts of nasty things about me- that I liked to sleep with other men and therefore was cheating on Lenny, I happened to have gotten pregnant twice, all sorts of "wonderful" things like that. Which I find ironic, really, because the guy that they practically worship does all the same things they accused me of doing.

"Eh, I helped defend Gumi and therefore people decided to 'pick' on me. I really don't care, Lenny. Oh! And we're going shopping after school today," I said before flipping my phone open. "Gumi's coming with cause she needs a present for someone."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now, about these rumors-"

"I'm fine," I said again, trying to give him a convincing smile. It didn't work.

"Well, I'm not. I don't like people thinking bad about you. It annoys me, and they're stupid, and this is all so annoyingly stupid." He took my hands. "You may say that it's fine, but I know you… so please, if you need to talk to someone, please tell me. I'll be there for you. Always."

"You may always be there for her, but she won't be there for you," a passing male said, a group of friends surrounding him. "Neh, Rin. How much would it cost if I wanted you for the night?" I turned a bright red and looked down, feeling shame for something I didn't do.

There was a loud crash as Len knocked his chair to the ground and grabbed onto the front of the guy's shirt, looking furious. The class fell silent and began to stare at the unfolding scene. "N-Now, Len," the guy said, laughing nervously.

"You say that again, and I will fucking kill you, got it?" The male nodded his head furiously several times, and after a long pause, Len let go of them. He slammed his hand onto his desk, leaned in, and kissed me, right in front of everyone. I blushed a wild red, and when he pulled away, he glared at the rest of the class. "Rin isn't like that, and I don't believe that she ever will be. So you can stop your stupid rumors and quite be ballsacks." With that, he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room.

We sat on the roof, skipping class together instead of having to go back to that classroom. Apparently, the if you're trying to make a message like that, it's good to be absent for some of your classes.

"Praise me!" Len said to me energetically. I could practically see the dog ears and wagging tail. "That was good right! I was so cool…."

"You were, Lenny. Good job," I said while patting him on the head twice. He squealed and then gave me a small lick on the cheek.

"Len, gross!"

"Oh, you so liked it. It's supposed to be sexual, according to some random shit I read on the internet." I sighed and rolled my eyes. We both laid down in the middle of the rooftop, my arm draped over his chest, his arm wrapped around me, our other hands linked together.

"Although, it made me happy," I said, breaking the comfortable silence.

"What did?"

"What you said."

"Which part?"

"All of it." He shifted his head to look at me, and smiled affectionately. "About being there for me, about beating those dicks up…."

"That's good, 'cause I meant it."

* * *

_"To all Stu. Co. members! There is a sudden after school meeting after school that all members must attend if possible. Again, there is an after-school meeting, which should last till about five or six." _

"DAMN IT," I screamed, as I was apart of Student Council. Len gave me a curious look, so I explained, "We were suppose to go shopping with Gumi after school, remember?"

"We can just post-pon it though," Len said, but I shook my head.

"I don't want her to lose all of the confidence she has built up, okay? Just go today," I replied. I give him a quick kiss on the cheek. "We can walk home tomorrow." Len scratched his head, sighed, and nodded.

"We'll come back to pick you up when the meeting ends, okay? I want to see you whenever I can." I nod my head and waved goodbye to him as he searched the crowds. With a sigh, I turned to go to the Student Council meeting room. The first person I see when I slide the doors open?

Gumiya.

.

.

.

"...And that's a wrap, guys! Great job today," the president (who isn't Misaki, unfortunately) said as the meeting came to the end. The entire thing was practically pointless, which kind of pissed me off.

"Rin, could you meet me behind the school? I have something I want to talk to you about," Gumiya said. I glared at him, and shook my head.

"Not interested," I replied.

"Please? Trust me, I don't want to flirt with you," he replied, looking actually serious for once.

I sighed and nodded. "Ten minutes. I'll give you ten minutes."

"Thank you," he replied.

Five minutes later, we both stood behind the school, the grounds completely deserted. It had occurred to me that Gumiya might use this as an opportunity to "do something to me," so I kept my phone out, my finger held on the "call" button, Len being the person who I would call.

"What is it?" I asked him as he stopped in front of me, tapping my foot impatiently.

To my surprise, he bowed, and yelled, "Thank you for defending Gumi!" He said before rising and rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I would try to help her, but I feel like directly defending Gumi would only make things worse. I've tried to stop it, but it just doesn't work, ya know?"

I stared at Gumiya, kind of confused by his sudden change in character. I suppose that this is the Gumiya that Gumi knew as a child.

"Why do you play around with those women?" I asked after a moment's pause. It may have been blunt, but I was generally curious.

However, this turned his different persona back on. "Why? Because I enjoy it, of course."

"I don't think you do. Well, maybe in the moment, but I think you've been regretting it afterwards," I responded while flicking my hair. He paused for a second, and then shrugged.

"Don't be silly, Rinny. Anyways, do you know where Gumi is?" He asked, while turning to leave, presumably to go and find her.

"Yeah, she's out at the mall with Len right now."

He turned back around to me, his eyes wide. "What?"

"Yeah, I told them to go shopping together." He glared at me before backing me up against the wall, all signs of the previous him that I had seen gone.

"Oh gosh, Rinny. You set her up with someone?" I gave him a confused look.

"What? No-!"

"Ah, well," he said, leaning in close to my ear. "I guess you'll just have to keep me company." He began nibbling on it.

"Stop!" I screamed, trying to push him away, only to have my arms pinned up over my body. He leg went into my two, and he leaned in closer. "Stop fighting already. I know that you like it."

There was a sudden noise, and then Gumiya was thrown off of me. I opened my eyes to see Len standing there, his breathing coming out in short, ragged breaths, his eyes wild. "If she's telling you to 'stop,' I doubt Rin likes it very much."

"Len! Oh, thank God," I said, wanting to just reach forward and give him a big hug. However, this didn't seem to be the moment since it looked like a fight was about to break out.

"Len? This is him?" Gumiya asked as he got up, wiping his lip, which is where Len probably hit him. "What a pussy."

"At least I don't go around attacking innocent girls." They both glared at each other, looking beyond pissed. What was fueling this fire, I'm not even sure myself.

Len took off his jacket and loosened his tie while Gumiya looked like he was about to punch him. "Both of you just stop this already!" I said desperately, not entirely what I was supposed to do in this kind of situation.

"No can do," Gumiya said, surging forward.

"STOP IT!" A fourth voice said. Gumiya stopped in mid-punch to stare at Gumi, who stood farther down from us, a shopping bag in her hand. She hesitated and then began walking towards us, the three of us staring at her. She stopped when she was about a foot and half away from Gumiya.

Gumi took a deep breath before jamming her lips onto his.

His eyes widened, but she quickly pulled back, "I love you, and have since we were little children," she said flately. Gumiya, surprisingly turned bright red. "You've misunderstood the situation. Len and I aren't together in anyway, not if Rin and Len are dating and I like you. I know you're habits, but I know what you're really like, so I couldn't help staying in love with you. Oh, and… Happy early birthday," she said while offering him the gift.

He stared at her, a total shock for words, before wrapping his arms around her.

At this point, I took Len's hand, held my finger up to my mouth to tell him to be quiet, and then slowly turned around so that we could walk home.

"What the hell was that?" I asked once we had walked out of school grounds. "Were you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I would have kicked his ass, so he would have died, not the other way around." I just rolled my eyes. "Anyways, he was touching you like that… so, it's only natural for a guy to get angry, if not a little jealous, right?"

I smiled at him before letting out a long sigh. "Thanks for coming for me. I was panicking majorly before you showed up, despite the fact that I had my phone in my hands the entire time. I think I panicked and forgot about it." It was now Len's turn to roll his eyes.

"It's okay. I told you before, right? I'll always be there for you."

* * *

**Okay, not much fluff, sorry. I'll load it for the next chapter, if my readers didn't like this one. Anyways, I hope you DID like it, and I also hope that you REVIEW! **


End file.
